Singing In The Shower
by knownaskate
Summary: Fred and George are discussing business one day when they hear... see title.


**Title:** Singing In The Shower

**Summary: **Fred and George are discussing business one day when they hear... see title.

**Rating: **PG- Comedy

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the following places. I own none of the following things. I own none of the following characters. They all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I am not making a profit from this story, and gaining nothing but reviews on my work. I do not plan to publish this story. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © JKR 2004.

**Warning:** This story may not be copied, reproduced, or re-written in anyway. This story may not be used by another or copied to a different fanfiction site without my permission.

**Notes:** This short story won first place in The July Golden Lion Fanfiction Awards in the category of Best Comedy. Many people have told me they just 'couldn't stop laughing'. I'm quite proud of it.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley were walking up the stairs to their bedroom and quietly discussing Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Then Fred paused. 

"Do you hear that?" he asked his twin.

George nodded. They turned to a door on their left, which is where the noise seemed to be coming from. Then they grinned evilly at each other. They began to creep slowly forward, toward the door. When they reached it, George reached out and turned the knob slowly. Then he pushed the door open carefully. The noise was coming from that room.

Steam came drifting out of the bathroom as they listened to Ron sing.

"LET THE RAIN FALL DOWN! AND WAKE MY DREAMS! LET IT WASH AWAY, MY SANITY! 'CAUSE I WANNA' FEEL THE THUNDER, I WANNA' SCREAM! LET THE RAIN FALL DOWN! I'M COMING CLEAN!"

Fred and George grinned at each other again.

"Go get it," Fred whispered.

George nodded and took off running up the stairs as quietly as he could. Fred stood listening to Ron sing some more of the Muggle song. Finally, George came back down the stairs grinning like crazy and waving a small square object in the air.

"Got it," he said.

It was a Muggle tape recorder. The evil smirks on their faces were identical as George pushed the RECORD button.

"LET THE RAIN FALL DOWN! AND WAKE MY DREAMS! LET IT WASH AWAY, MY SANITY! 'CAUSE I WANNA' FEEL THE THUNDER, I WANNA' SCREAM! LET THE RAIN FALL DOWN! I'M COMING CLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAN!"

As Ron sang the last word he hit a ridiculously high note and Fred and George could take it no longer. They burst out laughing. A head poked out around the shower curtain.

"Hey!" he yelled angrily.

Fred and George looked up and gasped.

"Harry?" they said together.

It was Harry all right. A large pink shower cap that had little ducks all over it covered his messy black hair.

"Fred! George! What do you think-"but Harry stopped dead at the sight of the tape recorder. His face flushed with fury.

"Give that to me," he said slowly and dangerously. "Now."

The twins looked at each other and then ran out the door. They ran down the stairs as fast as they could. They ran past Ginny and Hermione who were standing in the doorway to the kitchen. And ran into the living room.

Ginny and Hermione watched them with interest and mild concern. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads though, whenever Harry ran past them. His outfit was...crazy.

He still had the pink shower cap on and a lime green towel was wrapped around his waist. His glasses were hanging off one ear and he had on Ginny's bright yellow, furry slippers. Which were much too small, so his feet hung off the back about three inches. And he was carrying a long handled scrub brush in his right hand while his left held his towel up.

"Fred! George! You give me that tape right now!"

Ginny looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

"Harry's been singing in the shower again," Hermione explained.

In the living room, Harry had cornered the twins. He brandished his scrub brush at them.

"Now," Harry panted. "Give me the tape."

The twins looked at each other and sighed.

"All right mate," George said. He ejected the tape and held it out to Harry.

"Throw it in the fire," Harry barked at George.

George sighed again but obeyed.

Harry watched it burn for a moment then hoisting his towel up around his waist, he walked from the room with dignity. He walked past Ginny and Hermione and up the stairs. And finally, back into the shower. He peeked around the curtain to make sure the coast was clear before filling his lungs and singing:

"NEAR! FAR! WHEREVER YOU ARE! I BELIEVE THAT THE HEART DOES GO OOOOONNNNNN! ONCE MORE! YOU OPEN THE DOOR! AND YOU'RE HERE IN MY HEART! AND MY HEART WILL GO ON AND ONNNNNN!"

Upstairs, in Fred and Georges room, the twins had dopey smiles plastered on their faces. For from his pocket George pulled a little tape.

Oh, the wonders of the Duplicus Charm.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

There it is. Please R&R!

Many Thanks,

Wolfie


End file.
